justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
20 May
= 2016 = * Justin Bieber at The Nice Guy restaurant in Los Angeles, California. Justin Bieber The Nice Guy May 2016.jpg|link= = 2015 = KyleMassey "download the LookHu app to watch us on @urbanpoker #worldpokerfund @souljaboy @poobear @justinbieber @datbosslife13 @yrntakeoff" 4:03 PM (Pacific Time (US)) = 2014 = Justin Bieber wakeboarding in France Justin Bieber with the homies in France.jpg|link= * Justin Bieber attends the de Grisogono 'Fatale In Cannes' party during the 67th Cannes Film Festival at Hotel du Cap-Eden-Roc in Cap d'Antibes, France. Justin Bieber and Chris Tucker.jpg Justin Bieber with his crew in France.jpg Justin Bieber with Ryan Butler in Cannes.jpg|link= Twitter rickyrozay "me and lil bro @justinbieber talk'n film,music and Mo' Boss sh!t!!!" 5:02 AM (France) Articles * = 2012 = * Justin Bieber at the Billboard Music Awards at the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas, NV. Justin Bieber with Mama Jan.jpg|link= * Justin Bieber & Chris Brown at N9NE Steakhouse. Chris Brown and Justin Bieber May 2012.jpg Chris Brown and Justin Bieber at the Billboard Music Awards 2012.jpg|link= Twitter brianfriedman "Today is the day! #billboardawards Rehearsal time with @justinbieber & @thewantedmusic" 8:12 AM (Pacific Time (US) brianfriedman "@justinbieber proud of you man! U killed that rehearsal ;) #billboardawards #SWAGGY #Boyfriend" 1:38 PM brianfriedman "@justinbieber jut got off the stage and he killed it! Proud of you JB! #SWAGGY #Boyfriend #BELIEVE @scooterbraun @TianaToday" 6:29 PM) jessicadownie "At nine steak house come to find out @justinbieber is in here..... ��" 10:29 PM = 2011 = * Justin Bieber on the “Next 2 You” music video set. Chris Brown - Next To You ft. Justin Bieber Chris Brown - Next To You (Behind The Scenes) ft. Justin Bieber Justin Bieber and Chris Brown on Next To You music video set.jpg Justin Bieber on a ledge.jpg|link= Twitter scooterbraun "I love surprises. We drove an hour out of LA to surprise @erniehalter at his gig. #awesome http://yfrog.com/h4izswkj" 12:08 AM (Pacific Time (US)) erniehalter "I'm speechless. @justinbieber and @selenagomez came to see me play tonight and Justin sat in. All I can say is wow." 1:43 AM erniehalter "@justinbieber Now get some rest. I still can't believe you flew 11 hrs and drove an hour to surprise me. Wow. So honored." 3:00 AM ColinTilley "Just wrapped day 2 with @chrisbrown x @justinbieber. Umm epic ?! ..happy" 10:29 PM Articles * = 2010 = * Justin Bieber in Bieber, Germany. Bieber town in Germany.jpg|link= = 2009 = * Justin Bieber at PopEater office in New York City, NY. Justin Bieber with sunglasses 2009.jpg Justin Bieber August Rush Style May 2009.jpg Justin Bieber performing May 2009.jpg Justin Bieber visits AOL Music's New York office.jpg|link= * Justin Bieber at the Island Def Jam Spring Collection party at Stephen Weiss Studio. Justin Bieber video at IDJ Spring Collection.jpg Justin touching someone's hand at the Island Def Jam Spring Collection party.jpg Rihanna and Justin Bieber at Island Def Jam Spring Collection party.jpg LA Reid.jpg Justin Bieber at IDJ upfront.jpg Scooter Braun, Justin Bieber, Pete Wentz, Kristinia DeBarge and Kenneth Edmonds at the Island Def Jam Spring Collection party 2.jpg Justin Bieber at Island Def Jam Spring Collection party.jpg Scooter Braun, Justin Bieber, Pete Wentz, Kristinia DeBarge and Kenneth Edmonds at the Island Def Jam Spring Collection party.jpg Justin at Island Def Jam Spring Collection party.jpg|link= * Justin Bieber seen outside Ballato's. Justin outside Ballato's 2009.jpg Justin Bieber outside Ballato's 2009.jpg Bieber outside Ballato's 2009.jpg Bieber outside Ballato's.jpg Justin outside Ballato's.jpg Justin Bieber outside Ballato's.jpg Justin Bieber seen outside Ballato's.jpg|link= Twitter POLO_nyco "La is speakin how we are tryin to get into the pop world n then he introduced a new artist name Justin Beiber he was found n manged by Usher" 2:43 PM (Eastern Time (US & Canada)) danamo "Make that Ida Maria, Jessica Jarrell, Jessie James, Justin Bieber, Kristina DeBarge, Kanye, Lil Ru, Mr. Hudson, Noisettes, Parachute ..." 8:11 PM jjmonster "http://twitpic.com/5ldzd - Justin Bieber at IDJ upfront" 9:03 PM danamo "Justin Beiber vid. Usher in it. I never thought I'd need a break from bass. Kid trying to be young Justin T." 9:05 PM juneAmbrose "http://twitpic.com/5lees - chai pop star Tea! He's 14 and Disney adorable!" 9:09 PM Articles * Category:Bieberpedia calendar